onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sanji's Fighting Style
| image= | backcolor=ffd800| textcolor=FF0000| user=Sanji; Zeff; Inuppe| focus=Legs and feet| first=chapter 54; episode 25| }} An unnamed martial-arts style that was passed on to Sanji by his mentor Zeff.One Piece Manga - Chapter 67, Carne comments how Sanji knows Zeff's technique. It is designed to free the use of one's hands and prevent them from being damaged during a battle, something that is disastrous to a chef like Sanji or Zeff.One Piece Manga and Anime chapter 54 and episode 25, Sanji explains why he doesn't use his hands in battle. As a result, practitioners tend to drop into certain stances in which their upper-body portions are most relaxed, such as placing their hands inside their pockets or crossing their arms together across their chest and only puts them into action whenever the event requires them to do certain maneuvers such as handstands, which aren't prohibited. While Sanji rarely takes it to the level that earned Zeff his nickname "Red Leg", he still displays an intense level of attacking power with each kick and the average fighter simply cannot stand up to him. The only prominent times when (one of) Sanji's feet take on the red-color theme is when he activates his Diable Jambe "mode". Some of his attacks are powerful enough to rearrange his opponent's face. As a fighting style, the style boasts a wide and impressive array of kicks, coupled with super acrobatic skill making it a very versatile fighting technique, allowing Sanji to effectively weave continuous and powerful attacks upon adversaries and combine the power of his kicks with his other crewmates respective strengths for devastating team combinations. Most of Sanji's attack names are French words referring to various dishes and has only recently employed the use of Japanese words when naming his attacks. In the Thriller Bark arc, Inuppe, the zombie who has Sanji's shadow also uses this fighting style due to the Kage Kage no Mi abilities. Attacks *'Collier' (首肉(コリエ), Korie, Neck): A kick to the neck which Sanji does it whilst still on the ground. This is called Collier Coup in the Viz Manga and Trachea Turnover in the 4Kids dub, but in the FUNimation dub, it keeps its original name. This was first seen as a named attack in a series of attacks against Kuroobi. This attack forms part of the Collier, Épaule, Côtelette, Sélle, Poitrine, Gigot, Mouton Shot combo. **'Collier Shoot' (首肉(コリエ)シュート, Korie Shūto, Neck Shoot): Sanji jumps high into the air and lands a powerful kick to the opponent's neck. "Collier" is the French term for neck meat. This is called Collier Coup in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, and Trachea Turnover Surprise in the 4Kids dub. This was first seen as a named attack against Momoo. During the Straw Hat's great Enies Lobby escape, Sanji also performed this move to block and deflect the cannonballs fired by the Buster Call warships at the Going Merry. *'Épaule' (肩肉(エポール), Epōru, Shoulder): A downward kick targeting the opponent's shoulder, meant to knock them off balance or drive them into the ground. "Epaule" is the French term for shoulder meat. This is called Épaule Sprawl in the Viz Manga and Clavicle Schnitzel Kick Off in the 4Kids dub, but in the FUNimation dub, it keeps its original name. This kick was the first to be named in a series of kicks against Kuroobi. This attack forms part of the Collier, Épaule, Côtelette, Sélle, Poitrine, Gigot, Mouton Shot combo. **'Épaule Shoot' (肩肉 [エポール]･シュート, Kata Niku ['Epōru'] Shūto, literally translated as Shoulder Meat Shoot): Sanji jumps into the air then brings his heel down on the opponent's shoulder. "Épaule" is the French term for shoulder meat. This is called Épaul Sprawl in the Viz Manga, and Epaule Shoot in the FUNimation dub. It was first seen against a Giant Sandora Lizard in Arabasta in combination with Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Muchi and Zoro's Tatsu Maki. *'Côtelette' (背肉(コートレット), Kōtoretto, Rib): Dropping down into a one-handed handstand position, Sanji kicks the opponent hard in the ribs, this attack is usually followed by Selle. "Côtelette" is the French term for rib meat. This is called Côtelette Kabosh in the Viz Manga, but it keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. This kick was also used as a named attack in a series of kicks against Kuroobi. This attack forms part of the Collier, Épaule, Côtelette, Sélle, Poitrine, Gigot, Mouton Shot combo. This attack was edited out of the 4Kids dub. *'Sélle' (鞍下肉(セル), Seru, Lower Back): Commonly used as a combo attack with Côtelette, using the momentum from the Côtelette attack Sanji (still in a handstand) spins around in the opposite direction to deliver a fast kick to the opponent's lower back or lumbar region. "Selle" is the French term for lower back meat. In the Viz Manga, this is called Sélle de Ouch, but in the FUNimation dub, it keeps its original name. This, too, was first used as a named kick in a series of attacks against Kuroobi. This attack was also edited out of the 4Kids dub. *'Poitrine' (胸肉(ポワトリーヌ), Powatorīnu, Breast/Chest): A stabbing kick straight into the opponent's chest. "Poitrine" is the French term for breast meat. This is called Poitrine Treader in the Viz Manga and Barbequed Rib Buster in the 4Kids dub, but it keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. Also used in a series of kick and as a named attack against Kuroobi. This attack forms part of the Collier, Épaule, Côtelette, Sélle, Poitrine, Gigot, Mouton Shot combo. **'Poitrine Shoot' (胸肉(ポワトリーヌ)ショット, Powatorīnu Shūto, Breast/Chest Shoot): A stronger version of Poitrine, except that this time Sanji aims a little higher and kicks up instead of down. "Poitrine" is the French term for breast meat. In the Viz Manga, this is called Poitrine Treader, but in the FUNimation dub, it keeps its original name. This attack was edited out of the 4Kids dub. Was first seen, as a named move, against Arlong. *'Gigot' (もも肉(ジゴー, Jigō, Legs): Running at the opponent Sanji delivers a sweeping kick to the knee caps, the opponent is either send flying or slammed to the ground as a result. "Gigot" is the French term for leg meat. This is called Gigot Charlie-le-Horse in the Viz Manga and Shish Kebab Back Smash in the 4Kids dub, but it keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. Used as the last kick and a named kick against Kuroobi before Sanji finished him. This attack forms part of the Collier, Épaule, Côtelette, Sélle, Poitrine, Gigot, Mouton Shot combo. Also, the hiragana usually associated with the kanji for this attack, ももにく, can literally mean ham, the thigh meat of a pig or a boar. *'Mouton Shot' (羊肉(ムートン)ショット, Mūton Shoto, Sheep Shot): One of Sanji's strongest single kicks, and a common finishing move. He starts by jumping or flipping into the air and then channels all his might into one leg to deliver a kick to the opponent's mid-section, or sometimes their head, that sends them flying. "Mouton" is French for "mutton", meaning cooked lamb meat. This is called Mouton Mallet in the Viz Manga, Leg o' Wham Drumstick Supreme in the 4Kids dub, and Mouton Shoot in the FUNimation dub. This kick was first used to finish Kuroobi after a long and devastating series of kicks and as a named kick. Sanji uses to perform this move as a finishing blow after using his combo of Collier, Épaule, Côtollete, Sélle, Poitrine and Gigot. *'Reception' (受付(レセプション), Resepushon): Sanji lifts one of his legs up high and hooks his foot around the opponent's neck, then uses that leg to smash the opponent's face into the ground hard. This attack's not named after anything food-related, but after the "reception" that one gets when entering a restaurant. This attack keeps its original name in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, but is called Open-Face Slamwich in the 4Kids dub. Sanji first showed this against one of Wapol's soldiers when they attacked the Going Merry. *'Anti-Manner Kick Course' (反行儀(アンチマナー)キックコース), Anchimanā Kikku Kōsu, Behavior Antithesis Kick Course): Thought to be Sanji's strongest single kick attack, he only uses it when he's really, really mad. He gathers all the power he can muster and delivers a massive vertical kick by lifting one of his legs a full 180 degrees in the air, however once he has used this horizontally on Oars' foot in order to unbalance the giant. This attack is usually aimed at the very center of the opponent's torso (front or back) and is almost always enough to defeat any opponent with one shot. For much taller and gigantic targets, Sanji usually jumps to the desired height to execute the move. This attack was able to bypass Big Pan's lubricated skin (where most nothing else has) dealing severe damage to the half-giant, half-fishman. This is called Bad Manners Kick Course in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Frog-Leg Kick in the 4Kids dub. Sanji first displayed this move to rescue his comrades from a Bananawani. *'Bas Côte' (肩ロース(バース・コート), Bāsu Kōto, Shoulder Roast): A mid-air attack, Sanji kicks one leg straight forward to attack the opponent while kicking the other one backwards to provide the necessary momentum. This is called Basses Cote in the FUNimation dub, Basses Côte Blast in the Viz Manga, and Shoulder Shank Crank in the 4Kids dub. First used against Mr. 2. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longé, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. *'Longé' (腰肉(ロンジュ), Ronju, Loin): A sweeping kick, usually performed from the back targeting the opponent's back, very useful for sending an opponent flying in preparation for another kick. This is called Longe Lasher in the Viz Manga and Hip Hip Puree in the 4Kids dub, but in the FUNimation dub, it keeps its original name. First used against Mr. 2. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longé, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. *'Tendron' (後バラ肉(タンドロン), Tandoron, Collar): A straight on side kick targeting the middle area of the opponent's collar bone. This is called Tendron Tenderizer in the Viz Manga and Tenderoin Lash in the 4Kids dub, but it keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. First used against Mr. 2. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longé, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. *'Flanchet' (腹肉(フランシェ), Furanshie, Stomach/Belly): A simple kick to the opponent's stomach. First used against Mr. 2. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longé, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. This technique keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. **'Flanchet Shoot' (腹肉(フランシェ)ショット, Furanshie Shūto, Belly Shoot): Sanji kicks the opponent with a head on snap kick. "Flanchet" is French for "stomach". This is called Flanchel Flayer in the Viz Manga and Gut Stuffer in the 4Kids dub, but in the FUNimation dub, it keeps its original name. First used as a named attack against a Lapahn. *'Quasi' (上部もも肉(カジ),, Kaji, Rump): Sanji flips over into a double-handed handstand, spins around and kicks the opponent. This attack is usually followed by Queue. This is called Quasi Cracker in the Viz Manga and Butterloin Breaker in the 4Kids dub, but it keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. First used against Mr. 2. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longé, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. *'Queue' (尾肉(クー),, Kū, Tail): Commonly used as a combo attack with Quasi, Sanji continues spinning with the momentum from Quasi and swings his other leg around to kick the opponent's tail bone. This is called Queue Crippler in the Viz Manga and Rump Roast Wrecker in the 4Kids dub, but it keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. First used against Mr. 2. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longé, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. *'Cuisseau' (もも肉（キュイソー), Kyuisō, Thigh): Often used right before or after Jarret, Sanji sends a hard kick to the opponent's thigh. This can be used to attack or block an incoming kick. This is called Cuisseau Crusher in the Viz Manga and Turkey Tenderizer in the 4Kids dub, but it keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. First used against Mr. 2. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longé, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. **'Cuisseau Shoot' (もも肉（キュイソー）ショット), Kyuisō Shūto, Thigh Shoot): A hard kick to the thigh that sends the opponent flying. This was first seen being used against Jyabura. In the Viz Manga, this is called Cuisseau Crusher. *'Jarret' (すね肉（ジャレ), Jare, Shin): Often used right before or after Cuisseau, Sanji sends a hard kick to the opponent's shin. This can be used to attack or block an incoming kick. This is called Jarret Jarrer in the Viz Manga and Joint Jim-Jam in the 4Kids dub, but it keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. First used against Mr. 2. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longé, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. *'Veau Shot' (仔牛肉（ヴォー）ショット, Vō Shoto, Veal Shot): Another one of Sanji's strongest/finisher attacks, leaps into the air and sweeps his leg forward to land a powerful kick to the center of the opponent's torso. This is called Veau Shoot in the FUNimation dub, Veau Vengeance in the Viz Manga, and Prime Cut Kick Surprise in the 4Kids dub. First used to finish off Mr. 2. Sanji uses to perform this move as a finishing blow after using his combo of Bas Côte, Longé, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau and Jarret. *'Concassé' (粗砕（コンカッセ）, Konkasse, Crush): Another finisher, Sanji leaps high into the air and starts flipping over rapidly to gain speed, then he brings the heel of his foot down on the opponent's head. Sanji can also use this attack by standing on one hand sideways while facing his opponent before spinning around rapidly and delivering a kick to his opponent's side. This variant was powerful enough to stun Blueno when he was using Tekkai. "Concassé" is French for the process of tenderizing meat by pounding it. This is called Concasser in the FUNimation dub, Concasser Crush in the Viz Manga, and Coconaut Crush in the 4Kids-dubbed video games. The flipping version was first used to defeat Satori. *'Troisième Haché' (三流挽き肉（トロワジェムアッシ), Torowajiemu Asshi, Third-Rate Mincemeat): Sanji does a series of backflips towards his opponent before using his hands for one final push to launch him towards and opponent's face where he delivers several fast kicks. This is called Troisième Hachisash in the Viz Manga and Gyro Jostler in the 4Kids-dubbed video games. This was first seen being used against Hamburg in the Davy Back Fight. *'Bouquetiere Shot' (木犀型斬（ブクティエール）ショット), Bukuteiēru Shoto, Mixed Vegetables Shot): Often used as the final blow in a series of attacks, Sanji lands on his hands underneath an opponent's chin, then uses both hands to spring upwards to deliver a blow to the opponent's chin with both feet. This was first seen being used against Hamburg in the Davy Back Fight. Bouquetiere is the cooking term for a mix of fresh in-season vegetables. This is called Bouquetiere Beater in the Viz Manga and Double-Layer Cake Kick in the 4Kids-dubbed video games. *'Slice Shoot' (切肉（スライス）ショット), Suraisu Shūto,Sliced Shoot): A disarming attack where Sanji runs forward, jumps into the air and kicks the opponent's hand to do damage and knock a weapon from their hand. In the Viz Manga, this is called Slice Shot. This was first seen being used to knock Aokiji's ice blade from his hand. *'Party Table Kick Course' (パーティーテーブルキックコース , Pāteī Tēburu Kikku Kōsu): An attack for fighting against large groups, Sanji jumps into the air and lands on the head of one of the opponents in a hand stand. He then spins around rapidly to deliver a savage kick to the face of anyone within range. After he runs out of targets, he dismounts and kicks the person he was spinning on. This attack keeps its name in the Viz Manga, but is called Rolling Dish in the 4Kids-dubbed video games. This was first seen when fighting against Krieg's armada, (though never given a name until it was used against the Franky Family). *'Brochette' (串焼き（ブロシェット), Buroshietto, Skewer): Sanji jumps over the top of his opponent and aims one leg directly downwards towards the opponent. He then drops downwards while spinning like a drill to spear his opponent with his extended leg. A "Brochette" is a French shish kebab-type skewer that has many uses. In the Viz Manga, this is called Brochette Blow, but it keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. This was first seen being used against Jerry. *'Collier Frit' (首肉（コリエ）フリット), Korie Furitto, Fried Neck): A powerful kick to the neck, Sanji leans forwards and launches his foot up into his opponent's throat. This attack is altered in the anime to a dual kick to defeat two opponents, with an added spin for extra damage. First displayed against a World Government Agent on the Puffing Tom (a pair of twins in the anime). *'Frit Assorti' (揚げ物盛り合わせ（フリットアソルティ), Furitto Asorutei, Fried Assortment): An attack for use against several opponents, Sanji leans forward and kicks several opponents skywards. First used against three World Government Agents on the Puffing Tom. *'Escalope' (薄切り肉のソテー（エスカロップ）, Esukaroppu, Thin Slices): A jumping kick to the forehead. "Escalope" is a French cooking term for a thin boneless piece of meat, in this case Sanji's referring to the extremely thin flesh covering the skull. Escalopé could also be a mistranslation/citation of the word scalp, the aforementioned skin. First seen being used against Wanze. This is written as Éscalope in the Viz Manga. *'Hōchō Sabaki' (包丁作手, Kitchen Knives-Handling Style): Sanji uses kitchen knives to attack the opponent. This is the only time Sanji has made an exception to his rule of never using knives or his hands in a fight but this was a very special case since his foe's armor was made of food (ramen to be exact) and they were fighting in a kitchen. Sanji has demonstrated a great skill with the knives, as if he was a skilled swordsman. He only used one attack with this style. **'Epluchage' (皮剥作業（エプリュシャージ), Epuryushāji, Peel Skin): Sanji uses a pair of kitchen knives to peel away an opponent's armor. "Epluchage" is a French cooking verb which means "to peel away skin". First seen being used against Wanze's ramen armor. *'Oeil' (目（ウイユ), Uiyu, Eye): A straight on kick to the opponent's eyes. Note that the Japanese pronunciation is based on the singular French word for "eye", and so is listed. The actual plural for "Oeil" is "Yeux". First seen being used against Wanze in a series of kicks to his face. In the Viz Manga, this is called Kick L'Oeil. This attack forms part of the Oeil, Nez, Joue, Bouche, Dents, Menton, Parage Shot combo. *'Nez' (鼻（ネ), Ne, Nose): A straight on kick to the opponent's nose. First seen being used against Wanze in a series of kicks to his face. In the Viz Manga, this is called Le Nez. This attack forms part of the Oeil, Nez, Joue, Bouche, Dents, Menton, Parage Shot combo. *'Joue' (頬（ジュー), Jū, Cheek): A straight-on kick to the opponent's cheek. First seen being used against Wanze in a series of kicks to his face. In the Viz Manga, this is called La Joue. This attack forms part of the Oeil, Nez, Joue, Bouche, Dents, Menton, Parage Shot combo. **'Joue Shoot' (ほほ肉(ジュー)シュート, Jū Shūto, Cheek Shoot): Sanji leans forward and delivers a hard side kick to one of the opponent's cheeks. "Joue" is French for "cheek". This is called Jou Baste in the Viz Manga, but it keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. First used against Mr. 2. *'Bouche' (口（ブーシュ), Būshu, Mouth): A straight on kick to the opponent's upper jaw, this attack targets the roof of their mouth, and thus can only be done when the opponent's mouth is open. First seen being used against Wanze in a series of kicks to his face. In the Viz Manga, this is called La Bouche. This attack forms part of the Oeil, Nez, Joue, Bouche, Dents, Menton, Parage Shot combo. *'Dents' (歯（ダン), Dan, Teeth): A straight on kick to the opponent's teeth, Sanji hits both the upper and lower sets of teeth at the same time, and thus he can only use his attack when the opponent's mouth is closed. First seen being used against Wanze in a series of kicks to his face. In the Viz Manga, this is called Les Dents. This attack forms part of the Oeil, Nez, Joue, Bouche, Dents, Menton, Parage Shot combo. *'Menton' (あご（マントン), Manton, Chin): A straight on kick to the opponent's lower jaw/chin. First seen being used against Wanze in a series of kicks to his face. In the Viz Manga, this is called Le Menton. This attack forms part of the Oeil, Nez, Joue, Bouche, Dents, Menton, Parage Shot combo. *'Parage Shot' (整形（パラージュ）ショット, Parāju Shoto, Cosmetic Surgery Shot): Sanji delivers a barrage of kicks to every single section of the opponent's face, these kicks are so powerful that they can alter the bone structure of the unlucky recipient. And for some reason, this also seems to affect their facial and hair structures. "Parage" is a French cooking verb which means "to trim," it can also refer to a special method of peeling a had of lettuce or cabbage carefully to preserve the tender leaves at its core. First seen being used against Wanze in a series of kicks to his face. Curiously, both victims of the attack ended up with "pretty boy" looks; though while Wanze despised it, Duval loves it. Sanji uses to perform this move as a finishing blow after using his combo of Oeil, Nez, Joue, Bouche, Dents and Menton. In the Viz Manga, this is called Plastic Surgery Shot. *'Santen Découpage' (三点切分（デクパージュ), Santen Dekupāju, Three Point Cut): Sanji throws three powerful near-simultaneous roundhouse kicks with one leg to the opponent's throat, chest and stomach, striking them with the entire length of his leg (the striking order is unclear but according to the anime, the last hit is on the chest). "Découpage" is a French cooking verb which means "to cut up". This was first seen being used to finish off Wanze. In the Viz Manga, this is called Three-Point Decoupage. *'Shishinabe Shoot' (猪鍋ショッ, Shishi Nabe Shūto, Boar Hot Pot Shoot)): Sanji attacks with a powerful flying sidekick, he also uses this attack to break down walls. In the Viz Manga, this is called Boar Soup Boot. *'Deuxième Haché' (二流挽き肉（ドゥジェムアッシ), Doujiemu Asshi, Second-Rate Mincemeat): Sanji does a running jump and kicks with both legs into an opponent's stomach. This was first seen being used against Jyabura. In the Viz Manga, this is called Deuxiéme Hachishash. *'Extra Haché' (最上級挽き肉 (エクストラ・アッシ ), Ekusutora Asshi, Highest-Rate Mincemeat): A barrage of hard kicks launched at multiple directions, in the same manner as Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatling, only that given Sanji's lack of elasticity, this move must be performed at close range. However, due to the monstrous force that Sanji can deliver while administering his kicks, this is considered as the "grandest" of Sanji's Haché series. This was first seen being used against Absalom. *'Jenga Hō' (ジェンガ砲 , Jenga Cannon): Used as a follow-up to Zoro's "Daibutsu Giri", Sanji kicks the pieces of the building at a giant enemy. This attack's name comes from the game "Jenga", which the attack resembles. This was first seen being used against Oars.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 475 and Episode 370, Sanji kicks a building at Oars. The pun here is that "jenga" is actually the imperative form of the Swahili word "kujenga", meaning to build, and Sanji uses this term in relation to demolition, the exact opposite of building. Anime Only *'Tekka Shoot' (テッカシュート, Tekka Shūto, Iron-Fire Shoot): Used in the Pirate Baseball King featurette. Sanji catches the ball on his leg, then spins around upside-down like in Party Table Kick Course, sending the ball flying out of the park. *'Collier Turret' (コリエトーッレ, Korie Tōrreto, Neck Tower): Used in the Ice Hunters anime filler arc against Salchow of the Achino Family. Sanji stands up on Usopp's back in order to not slip (as they where in an ice cavern) resembling a turret (a type of tower) and then delivers a powerful kick to the neck, like it was a Collier or a Collier Shoot attack. Diable Jambe | user=Sanji| focus=Legs and Feet, Friction heat| first=Chapter 415; Episode 298| }} Diable Jambe is a new addition to Sanji's original fighting style, where he uses air friction to set his leg on fire, adding extreme heat to the impact of his kicks. In this form, Sanji, due to the high temperature, has more speed, more strength, and the ability to burn his opponents. While like this, he can light his opponent on fire. It is also later revealed that Sanji can utilize this with his left or right leg. This technique has been shown to have adverse effects, if Sanji uses it for too long or too frequently he could cause serious injury to his body. Diable Jambe is a term used for referring to highly spiced dishes. *'Diable Jambe' (悪魔風脚（ディアブルジャンブ）, Diaburu Janbu, Devil's Leg): In this technique, Sanji spins rapidly, causing his legs to heat up so much that they turn red. This was first seen being utilized against Jyabura to completely shatter his Tekkai. This is called Diable Jamble in the FUNimation dub, but in the Viz Manga, this technique keeps its original name. *'Premier Haché' (一流挽き肉（プルミエールアッシ）, Purumiēru Asshi, First-Rate Mincemeat): Sanji does a running jump and kicks with both legs into an opponent's stomach rapidly various times, but Diable Jambe's heat greatly increases the power. This was first seen being used against Jyabura. Unfortunately for Sanji, it missed. This is called Premiere Hachis in the FUNimation dub, and in the Viz Manga, this is called Premier Hachisash. *'Flambage Shot' (画竜点睛（フランバージュ）ショット, Furanbāju Shotto, Flaming Shot): In the air (sometimes several feet from the ground), Sanji kicks the side of an opponent's head with his foot (or the middle of their torso) and Diable Jambe's heat greatly increases the power, usually with explosive effect. The target is usually kicked downwards, causing them to come crashing into the ground. This was first seen being used to finish off Jyabura, but had to use the other leg to deflect half of Jyabura's Jushigan, in order to "reserve" his flaming leg for the finishing blow. This is called Franpage Shot in the FUNimation dub, and in the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Flambé Shot. *'Extra Haché' (最上級挽き肉（エクストラ・アッシ）, Ekusutora Asshi, Highest-Rate Mincemeat): Sanji leaps into the air and launches a fierce barrage of flaming kicks, the light from the attack and the speed at which it is delivered makes it look like one big fire blast. This was first used against Moria in an attempt to retrieve Robin's shadow. *'Frit Assorti' (揚げ物盛り合わせ（フリットアソルティ）, Furitto Asorutei, Fried Assortment): A completely re-vamped version of the original Frit Assorti. Jumping high into the air, Sanji delivers three simultaneous kicks in three directions (left, right, and forward) while in Diable Jambe mode, resulting in flames spiraling towards the target at the point of impact, apparently powerful enough to deflect Oars' Gomu Gomu no Bazooka attack. *'Mouton Shot' (羊肉（ムートン）ショット, Mūton Shotto, Mutton Shot): Sanji performs a Mouton Shot in Diable Jambe mode. This was first seen being performed for a three-way team combo, the San Tou Ryuu Gomu Gomu no Diable Mouton Jet Roppyaku Pound Cannon (along with Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Jet Cannon and Zoro's 108 Pound Hou.) *'Flétan Shoot' (大鮃（フレタン）シュット, Furetan Shūto, Halibut Shoot): Sanji, spinning horizontaly on the air, kicks repeatedly the opponent in the chest and belly, finishing the attack with a powerful axe kick on the head with the speed, heat and strength of the Diable Jambe mode. Flétan is french for halibut, being also the French cook term for the cooked halibut meat. This was first seen being used to defeat Scarlet during the events of One Piece Film: Strong World.One Piece Manga - One Piece Film: Strong World, Sanji defeats Scarlet using his Diable Jamble. Team Combinations *'Armée de L'Air Gomu Shot' (空軍(アルメ・ド・レール)ゴムショット, Arume do Rēru Gomu Shotto, Air Force Rubber Shoot): A combo attack between Luffy and Sanji. Luffy stretches and grabs Sanji's leg, and as Sanji kicks forward, Luffy uses a Gomu Gomu no Rocket, propelling him forward at higher speeds than normal. This was first seen being used against Wapol. This is called Armée De L'air Air Assault in the Viz Manga, Taffy Trouncer in the 4Kids dub, and Armée De L'air Assault Gum Shoot in the FUNimation dub. *'Gomu Gomu no Tatsu Épaule Maki Muchi Shoot' (ゴムゴムの龍 肩肉(エポール) 巻き ムチ シュート, Gomu Gomu no Tatsu Epōru Maki Muchi Shuuto,Rubber Rubber Dragon Shoulder Twister Whip Shoot): A combo attack of Luffy, Zoro and Sanji to kill a Sandora Lizard in the desert of Arabasta. It's a combination of Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Muchi, Zoro's Tatsumaki, and Sanji's Epaule Shoot. This is called Gum-Gum Dragon Épaule Twister Whip Sprawl in the Viz Manga and Gum-Gum Tatsu Épaule Maki Whip Shoot in the FUNimation dub.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 162 and Episode 97, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji use a combination technique to take down a Sandora Lizard. *'Armée de L'Air Power Shoot' (空軍（アルメ・ド・レール）パワーシュート, Arume do Rēru Pawā Shūto, Air Force Power Shoot): A combo attack between Zoro and Sanji. In this attack, Zoro balances on Sanji's leg, and then Sanji kicks hard, sending Zoro flying at high speeds towards the opponent. In the Viz Manga, this is called Armée de L'Air Assault. This was first seen being used against Big Pan in the Groggy Ring game to get him into the "goal". *'600,000,000 Beli Jackpot' (６億Ｂ･ＪＡＣＫＰＯＴ (6おくベル・ジャックポット), Roku Oku Berī･Jakkupotto): A combo technique that is done with Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Robin against a large group of opponents.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 448 and Episode 342, Luffy and the Straw Hats with him defeat some Zombies with a combo. In here, Sanji is seen using one of his trademark kicks in conjuction with his crew. This was first seen being used against a group of zombies. *'Armée de L'Air Kokutei Roseo Shoot' (空軍(アルメ・ド・レール)刻蹄桜(ロゼオ)シュート, Arume do Rēru Kokutei Rozeo Shūto, Air Force Carving Hoof Cherry Blossom Shoot): While in Arm Point, Chopper jumps onto Sanji's legs. Chopper is then propelled towards an opponent by Sanji's kick. With force of Sanji's kick and the force of his own arms, Chopper creates a giant sized hoof imprint larger than he does normally with Kokutei Roseo. This was first seen being used on Oars.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 477 and Episode 371, Chopper creates a giant hoof print on Oars' right arm with help from Sanji. *'Santōryū Gomu Gomu no Diable Mouton Jet Roppyaku Pondo Cannon' (三刀流ゴムゴムの悪魔風羊肉JET六百煩悩攻城砲, Santōryū Gomu Gomu no Deiaburu Mūton Jetto Roppyaku Pondo Kyanon, Three-Sword Style Rubber Devil's Mutton Jet 600 Pound Cannon): A combo attack performed by all three top fighting members of the Straw Hat Crew: Zoro, Luffy and Sanji. Zoro performs a 108 Pound Hō, while Sanji activates his Diable Jambe technique and delivers a Mouton Shoot, then Luffy uses Gear Second and fires a Gomu Gomu no Jet Cannon. The impact of the three techniques hits a single target simultaneously. This was first seen being used against PX-4. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Santoryu Gum-Gum Diable Mouton Jet 600-Caliber Phoenix. Anime Only *'Armée de L'Air Robo Shoot' (空軍 (アルメ・ド・レール) ろぼっと, Arume do Rēru Robo Shūto, Air Force Robo Shoot): An anime-only technique where Sanji launches Franky, Usopp, and Chopper while using Pirates Docking 3. This move was used against Oars. *'Gomu Gomu no Kaiten Ono' (ゴムゴムの回転斧, Rubber Rubber Spinning Axe): Anime only. A combination of moves executed by Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. Luffy executes Gomu Gomu no Fusen (ゴムゴムの風船) as well as twisting his body, using the stored air to launch himself into the air. Then, Usopp aboard the Merry-Go fires a cannonball at Sanji, while Luffy shoots both of his arms towards the target. Sanji at this point Armeé de l'Air Hana Shoots the cannonball at Zoro who executes 108 Pound Hō (百八煩悩鳳) to fire the cannonball up into the air and toward Luffy. Luffy catches the ball with his feet, the inertia of the cannonball spinning him vertically several times causing his legs to twist with each revolution. After all of the cannonball's inertia is gone, Luffy drops it and proceeds to spin forward releasing the full force of the stored energy from the winding, his body falling towards the target during all this. As Luffy approaches the target he stretches his legs out, which, through the speed of his spinning, creates the image of a large rotary blade. This attack impacts with the target, cutting it in half. The force of this seems out of Luffy's control since Zoro and Sanji has to stop him after cutting his target.This was first used to destroy Ratchet's castle in the seventh One Piece movie. Trivia * This fighting style, with its emphasis on kicks, agility, acrobatic maneuvers, and grace, seems to closely resemble the real-world Brazilian martial art of Capoeira, a combination of martial arts and African dance. References Site Navigation de:Kuroashi no Waza Category:Fighting Styles Category:Conjectural titled articles